


Second Life as a Reaper

by meekona



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meekona/pseuds/meekona
Summary: Woke up in another world as a grim reaper. Rated teen for safety and for swearing. If violence gets added later I'll change the rating.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Trying my hand at this whole "writing fanfiction" thing. Might be bad, idk. If anyone reads this, feel free to suggest folklore and/or spirit ideas to add for future chapters.

I woke up suspended in the sky.

And then I fell.

Instead of splattering on the earth, I stopped, two feet from the snow-covered ground. I walked around, then felt a piercing pain through my skull as everything came rushing back. I remembered a car, and a crash, and thinking that I wasn’t going to make it, then darkness. At this point, I noticed my clothing: black hoodie, grey jeans, no shoes. Then I realized the two unusual things: the stitching across my mouth and the matte black scythe on the ground. After a moment of panic, I reached into my pockets, and found two things, a black face mask and a note which read:

_You are a returned soul. This Earth is not your own, but you have a job to do. Your voice will be returned when the time is right. Work hard, survive, be well. Despite being a spirit you can still die. Good luck to you, New Reaper._


	2. In which I spout off exposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What I've learned about my situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya like it. Sorry if the writing is kinda bad.

As time went on, I learned more about my new life, and my new responsibilities.

A reaper’s duties were to sever links between deceased souls and the mortal plane. Most required no intervention, and moved on to the afterlife peacefully. Others had unfinished business, and lingered. The worst of them haunted the living as ghosts and draugr and other forms of undead. In a sense, reapers of this world were guides or shepherds for the dead, showing them the path to whatever came next.

They were also witnesses. Reapers watched and remembered old gods and faded spirits. Sometimes they the fading of old reapers too, but as with all things related to reapers, these was different from typical fadings. In my first few years I came across an Anubis, who regaled me with tales of the gods of Egypt, long since faded from Earth, either to some far off paradise or nothingness, nobody knew which.

Reapers all had their own unique powers, but there were a few constants between us. We all could do short teleports (I called these “blinks”), and we all had some inherent fighting skill. My specific powers were my shadow kinesis, and my ability to float. I was able to freeze myself in midair, and propel myself through the sky. I was lighter on my feet than I used to be, and more athletic and acrobatic. Another aspect of my unique-ness was my curse. Although the stitches over my mouth had some give, and stretched a bit, I could not speak. I felt no pain from them, and could hum and grunt, but I could not use actual words or any spoken language.

I also learned of the world I found myself in, which in my past life I had only known as a film. This realization took some time, as it was many years before any of the film’s events (in retrospect, I still should have realized this sooner). My first clue was seeing a sleigh fly across the sky one night in winter, and vanish into a portal (it must have been around Christmas-time). This minor suspicion was later confirmed by my first encounter with Sandy….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters, going forward I'll try to make them longer. My writing process is brief moments of inspiration and motivation, so I had to get this out. If ya don't like this, hopefully future chapters will be better, and longer. Thanks for reading, and please feel free to leave questions and suggestions in the comments.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this so far, if anyone has even read this lol.


End file.
